


Love on Ice

by RonRos47



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Kelly chooses their date night and it's something Alex didn't see coming





	Love on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5. #DansenFicWeek
> 
> 'Sports'
> 
> I have fun with a lot of the fics I write but I found this one to be extra special because it's one I didn't see coming either.

Alex’s eyes widened as Kelly parked the car. The two got out and she stared at the building.

“This is where we’re coming for date night?” Alex said in surprise. “How did you even…I mean…”

Kelly smiled at Alex’s lack of words. “A gift from Lena, no strings. We have the whole place to ourselves until our night is over. She wanted our night to be special.”

“And you chose this?”

“Well I figured it’s something we’d both enjoy plus I love seeing you happy.”

Alex turned and smiled. “Well you certainly have good taste, Kell.”

“I’m glad you like it. Now shall we head inside?”

“Let’s do this!”

Kelly opened the main doors to the National City Rockets rink. They’d often had open skate after practice but to have the whole rink to themselves was something not even Alex could imagine. There was a goal set up at the other end. At the benches they put on their skates, Alex was even surprised that Kelly had chosen the black skates over the girlish white ones. She knew her too well. Kelly got a pair of black skates to so they could match. There were a couple of sticks, gloves and a puck inside the bench.

“Figured we could skate around first,” said Kelly, “and then a game or two.”

“You are the best.”

“I’m glad you think so.” Kelly took Alex’s hand, “Now come on.”

The two of them glided onto the ice. 

Alex was no stranger to skating. It was just something she’d picked up over time. As a kid, when she was about seven she was one of those kids who wanted to play hockey instead of the typical sports of basketball or softball or even soccer. Her mom was hesitant about letting her play but her dad was more than okay with it, figuring it would help her with team building skills and make her stronger in life. Alex liked getting hit because she got to hit back. 

She played for a few years until she turned twelve having wanted to try other activities as much as she loved the sport. She kept up with watching the Rockets, a minor team just a step below the NHL and she also kept up with the NHL. She liked the San Jose Sharks but loved the Pittsburgh Penguins more. Afterall how could you go wrong with Mario Lemieux or later on Sidney Crosby?

Kelly enjoyed hockey too, knew how to skate, and would keep up with some of the games but she wasn’t as big a fan as Alex. Still they’d gone to a few of the Rockets games and even the NCU games in which the university had a hockey team of their own and they’d had fun.

They’d alternated date nights and today was Kelly’s turn to choose. To see the light in Alex’s eyes as they drove up was all that she needed. Heck she could have chosen a fancy restaurant or a walk around the pier and Alex would still be happy as long as they were together but this was more special because she knew how much she would enjoy it and she would enjoy it too.

They skated casually at first. A few simple laps around for a while and then they got close to where they were holding hands and laughing and talking. Alex then intentionally fell and brought Kelly down with her, their laughter continuing.

“You did that on purpose didn’t you,” Kelly asked.

“Well how else was I going to have you go down on me?” Alex said with that inuendo.

“I can think of other ways but this works too,” she said as she began to kiss her girlfriend and Alex kissed her back. What started out as a simple kiss soon turned out to be something more.

“Okay I think my butt is cold enough,” Alex said to her.

Kelly laughed and made her way up. She then took Alex’s hand and brought her up with her, Alex then wiping the ice behind her.

“You good?” Kelly asked.

“Yeah. Come on let’s skate a while longer. I like doing this with you.”

“Ditto. Maybe in a while you can show me some of those moves of yours.”

“You got it.”

*****

Not only was Alex a big hockey fan but Kelly came to find out that she had played in her youth. Alex continued to be full of surprises. She had her bike which was especially hot and to see her skate made her that much more attractive and interesting.

They went a few more rounds on the ice and then they went to get the hockey gear. 

“You sure about this,” Alex asked.

Kelly tapped her stick on the ice. “Hit me.”

With the move of her wrist Alex hit the puck gently letting it glide towards Kelly.

“That’s it. Come on Alex, you can do better than that.”

“Just how hard do you want it?”

“How hard can you get?”

Alex shrugged.

“Okay well maybe not that hard but a little harder than the soft one you just passed me.”

The sound got louder as Alex tossed the puck Kelly’s way. “Better?”

“Much. I don’t need you to try some of your knuckle puck tricks on me.”

“Knuckle puck hu?”

“Hey I watch those Mighty Ducks movies too.” Alex shook her head and smiled as Kelly tossed the puck back. “Okay now I’ll really get out of your way, show me what you’ve really got.”

“You asked for it.”

Not touching the puck Alex messed around on the ice for a bit. Then grabbing the puck she moved it swiftly between her legs going faster and faster and once she was done she curved the puck to her stick, focused it and shot it into the net which bounced off once hit.

“Damn, Alex.”

“Are you kidding that was just target practice.”

Next Alex placed the puck at center ice, made her way toward the far end and skated quickly, reached the puck, aimed and took her shot, the sound and netting even harder than her first.

She grabbed the puck again, skated with it from the top right face off circle, made a quick speed diagonal line then wrapped around to where she scored from the left side of the goal.

Alex looked up and smiled at Kelly. “Want to give it a try?”

“Well I’m not sure I can do that wrap around thing but yeah I’d be willing to shoot a few times.”

“Cool. We’ll start off at this blue line,” Alex said as she skated with the puck and placed it on the line. Kelly skated over with her. Alex tossed her stick to the ground and got behind Kelly. “Okay now hold the stick like this, gently pull back.” Kelly did so with Alex’s help, “There you go.” She then took her arms off Kelly’s. “Now bring it down.” Kelly missed the puck completely. “That was good but a little lower. You’re not swinging a bat. Bring it back up to the position I showed you.” Kelly did so. “Now bring it down right at the angle of the puck and pull the trigger.”

It had been one thing when they were playing catch but Kelly had never hit an actual puck to a net before.

This time Kelly hit it and it made it’s way slowly but only a few feet.

“That was better,” Alex said as she went to get the puck and then put it in the same position. “Do the exact same thing only pull back and bring it forward that much harder.”  
Kelly did so this time and the puck hit the net just past the line but still within goal.

“Perfect,” Alex said, proud of her. Kelly smiled at Alex feeling pleased with herself.

*****

“What made you even think about this,” Alex asked as they untied their skates.

“Kara showed me some pictures of your hockey career when you scored that goal during your what was it, your first game when you were seven? I don’t know you just seemed so happy that I wanted to bring that happiness to you now.”

Once their skates were off and their regular shoes Alex looked at Kelly. 

“Well you know I would have been happy anywhere right as long as it’s with you.”

“I know, I just figured tonight would be something different than some of our other date nights.”

“Well it was definitely a good one. Thank you for this,” she said placing a light kiss on her lips.

Kelly smiled, “You’re welcome.”

“You know the strange part?”

“What’s that?”

“I’m not ready for the night to be over.”

“It’s a good thing you said that.”

“Oh yeah why?”

“This is why,” Kelly said as the gates near the goal opened.

“Happy Birthday!” her friends cheered as they skated on the ice.

Alex looked at them in shock and then looked at Kelly. “Oh my god what did you do?”

“I wanted this to be a special night with just us babe but at the same time I figured it wouldn’t be a real birthday without your friends.”

“I don’t even… I can’t even… thank you, Kell. I love you.”

Alex placed the deepest kiss she could while in present company and then released.

Kelly smiled at her, “I love you too. Now come on let’s put our skates back on and go enjoy the night.”

“It’s already been a great night with you.”

“Ditto.”

Kelly placed a hand on her back as Alex got on her skates and Kelly then placed hers, the two of them heading back onto the ice for Alex’s all but surprised birthday party.  
It had been a special night. Alex hadn’t even considered her birthday. To her it was just another day and something she didn’t really celebrate. Kara had often made a big deal about it but she preferred not to and so today had been like any other day and tonight had been like any other date night only that’s where it diverted. It hadn’t been like any other date night.

The night had started off with a date night with just her and Kelly and it had been amazing but for Kelly to include her friends, that really meant a lot and only made loving Kelly that much more.

Alex stood alone for a moment as she watched her friends and her girlfriend skate, wanting to instill this memory in her mind. Kelly then came up to her and took her by the hands, the two of them gliding around. 

They two then paused for a moment. Their heads touching each other as Kelly said, “Happy Birthday, Alex,” Kelly before placing a kiss on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> As I stated at the beginning this is one fic I didn't see coming especially that ending. I was just as surprised as you guys probably were. 
> 
> So glad when the characters take over for me, it makes it that much more exciting.
> 
> (P.S. Yes Mario Lemieux and Sidney Crosby are the best players ever!)


End file.
